


Never Thirst by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Never Thirst by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thirst by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : Never Thirst  
 **Author** : Laylah  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Homestuck  
 **Character** : Gamzee/Tavros/Equius  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : "Man, I don't know, I kind of figure we're peas in a motherfucking pod, you and me, Tavbro. The kind of chill motherfuckers as would rather pity half a dozen brothers and sisters than get a serious motherfucking hate on for even one."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/326997)  
**Length** 0:45:32  
Link: [ here ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012083014.zip)


End file.
